


Lego Tower

by waitingforwonhui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Flash Fiction, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforwonhui/pseuds/waitingforwonhui
Summary: Junhui wonders how much things weigh.How heavy is love? How many grams to the comfort of the silence between them?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Lego Tower

It's curious how the same things feel completely different at various stages in life, Junhui thinks as he watches the cars drive by from his window. If he thinks about it a little more, it's even more curious how the same events felt entirely different in the different places he lived.

Twilight used to feel like a heavy blanket on his mind when he was younger. When he still lived at home, this time of the day felt hopeful. He still had the whole evening before him and the comfort of the night. It was easier to stay awake later and not feel the consequences of it the next morning. Maybe it's that kind of expectation that shifted and not the day and age.

As you grow older, the evening doesn't seem like much at twilight. The night approaches like a countdown of sorts. Like the end to an opportunity and you start to evaluate your performance of the day rather than feel like you have something to look forward. If you're one of the even less fortunate ones, it's around this time of the day where you bring an abrupt, premature halt to it and begin to spread your thoughts towards the uncertain horizon of tomorrow.

It's cruel how quickly time passes the older you get. And you end up thinking the same thought all couple of years. When he was a teenager, Junhui had a similar thought once on his birthday. How quickly they came now and how long he had been looking forward to them in the past. And sure enough, there he is now nearing his thirties and he can't help but think back at his teenage years and notice the same thing about that period in his life.

Days did feel longer back then even if he didn't realise it. He could always put off things and finish them in time, somehow. Even a couple of years later, at university. And twilight felt different then again, it felt lighter, more fleeting like an alcohol buzz that you just know will wear off if you stop drinking. He remembers all the nights he swallowed completely and the ones he couldn't quite digest.

Right now, his twilight feels like nothing. Just cars passing by in front of his apartment as he sips on a cup of tea. This twilight just feels like an hour until dinner time. Until he would have to show up at the restaurant, give his name and be led to a table. He wonders if his company would be there before him or after. What a strange thing to wonder about? It doesn't really matter. He doesn't know what he would prefer.

His twilight today feels like nothing but he knows he will remember it soon. He knows in a couple of years, he would look back at this twilight and the one he will have in the future will feel completely different. Just how different, of course, he cannot tell.

Wonwoo said to meet at 7 PM, so he should get in the shower now if he wants to make it on time. He will. He always does.

The weight of the water falling onto his head carries meaning too tonight. He just knows it. The way he moves. The way he foams up the shower gel and carefully washes himself. His hair. His face. Behind his ears. Everything.

He is particularly meticulous about it tonight. For reasons clear and unclear even to him, he makes sure to look his best. It's not necessary. Well, is it ever? But it's really not necessary for him. Definitely not for Wonwoo.

How long have they known each other? That probably weighs the heaviest tonight. It's the weight of the world and then some more. The years of friendship built brick by brick like a human-sized Lego tower. Sturdy but fragile. If just one of the bricks fell to the floor, it could take a grown man to the ground. It could probably take two. Both of them. Or maybe just Junhui? He'd rather it took him than Wonwoo.

And it's another thing he envies about his younger selves. Junhui was never really nostalgic for the good old times. He wouldn't want to switch with his seventeen-year-old self. Definitely not. But it was easier to be reckless with relationships and words. It was easy to be daring with fewer years on the line. His years and theirs.

The older you get, the more of your years you gift to other people and they change over time. But the number of years between him and Wonwoo, the gifts they kept exchanging are rich. And memories weigh too. He wouldn't want to have to carry a Wonwoo-sized memory for the rest of his life.

But compared to the secret that Junhui has been carrying, everything else seems quite light. It's easily the heaviest thing known to humankind. The one thing that created everything that is. Junhui can't quite point when it became too big of a burden for him to carry. Perhaps he could go on a little longer without dropping an entire planet on Wonwoo's head if he's perfectly honest.

Nevertheless.

The clinking of cutlery on plates sounds much louder today. It's as if a silence settled around them, like a vacuum of sorts. In the middle of it, Wonwoo and Junhui and their dinner. They have their favourite places. This is one of them.

They are never short on words but it's the silence that makes it difficult. The silence between them is never heavy, and that's the problem. It's harder to meet new people, the older you get. It's harder to meet someone to love. Even harder someone to be comfortably quiet with.

It's the silence between the words that defines a relationship and their silence is like a warm bed on a rainy day.

"I have to tell you something," his voice pierces through it like a spade through soft soil.

Wonwoo's eyebrows jump up and come down again. "Hm?" He offers before he tips the edge of the wine glass over his lower lip.

And Junhui wonders if he would be able to take it back once it's out. Could he brush it off as a joke?

_Haha. I'm just kidding. I just wanted to see your face._

The silence grows heavy now. Not for Wonwoo, just for him. Wonwoo always lets him think. Lets Junhui choose his words carefully. He knows it's not as easy for him. But for Junhui this silence feels different because he knows it doesn't matter what words he chooses to say. Any combination of the truth could crush their friendship all the same.

So he decides to go straight. He locks eyes, that much he owes them after all.

"I love you," he says and remembers he'd said that many times before. "Like, romance," he adds.

Wonwoo inhales sharply. He lets the air out in form of a shaky breath. And he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> if you liked it, consider leaving kudos and comments, i love them!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/wonjunnie)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wonjunnie)


End file.
